


Mike's Interlude

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Series: Lines Universe [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, May be multiple chapters of memories, centers on the brother's childhood, included the warning just to be safe, mike's POV, poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Mike Conlon's memories of his brothers when they were younger.





	Mike's Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it said in the tags and I'll say it here there is child abuse in this.

Mike Conlon had been nine when he became the last person who cared about his brother. 

Mike Conlon had been ten when he learned what Autism was.

Mike had been two when Sean was born, Jared had been one. Immediately the three brothers were the best of friends. 

The summer when Mike was six, Jared was five and Sean was four, a neighborhood kid who was older then the brothers cornered Jared and Sean alone. He kicked Jared and punched Sean in the teeth.

They had, like normal kids, started crying at the tops of their lungs and Mike had run to find them.

The older kid had stalked off while Mike ran to find Sean’s favorite stuffed animal that never failed to calm him down and Jared’s favorite blanket. After grabbing it from the brothers’ shared room and running it back to the back yard, the situation had escalated. One of Sean’s teeth was wiggly. Sean was understandably terrified. In a desperate attempt to calm him, Mike shoved the toy into his little brother’s arms. After a careful explanation as to why the tooth (A canine) was wiggly, Sean calmed down enough to go back inside. 

Mike stole their dad’s phone and found a playlist of music that he, Jared nor Sean could decipher, but Sean hit the play button and music started. Mike remembered some of the songs, but Sean hadn’t. He liked them though, his hands flapped and he bounced on his knees. Jared giggled and tried to sing along with the songs. 

Mike had learned how to read Spot’s mood and his thoughts through his physical actions. When he went back to school in the fall, he watched his classmates’ body language more then their expressions until he realized that none of them did what Spot did. 

Mike shrugged and adjusted. He spent his time with Sean, most of his friends were just school friends. He liked Sean better. Spot always remembered facts Mike told him that he found interesting. Sean was a ball of fresh light and it was refreshing from the darkness of the rest of the world.

As Mike got older he saw how the other kids turned nasty. 

He tried to shield Sean as best he could. 

One day, when Mike was 9, Jared was 8 and Sean was 7, Mike watched his parents hit his youngest brother. Mike was frozen as his father lit a cigar and put it out on the base of Sean’s neck. He ran away and hid behind the doorway while Sean cried for them to stop. 

Jared ran and hid when they first started. Mike couldn’t blame his terror. 

Once Sean was tossed back in their shared room, Mike raced upstairs and found Jared and Sean sitting on Jared’s bunk on the single bunk bed. Jared was fretting over the bruises, having no clue what to do. Mike didn’t either. The most they could do was find the most comfortable shirt any of them had and sleep in a pile on Mike’s bed. 

The next year Jared started acting different. 

Then Sean drifted away from him.

Mike was alone. 

Now, he was back with Sean, or as he seemed to prefer, Spot. Talking about his green soulmate mark that was slowly starting to look like a cat. 

Mike wasn’t sure he was prepared for what he was sure would come next.


End file.
